Hinata's Hell
by Mersay
Summary: What happens when Hinata must start a new school with a headmaster who's not exactly nice.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first Sci-fi stroy please comment! I did this for an English essay and changed the characters names hope you enjoy!

* * *

As I looked out I could see that the levitating car I was sitting in was fast approaching my new school, its grounds a perfect picture of loveliness with lush green grass and trees. This shook me. But what unnerved me most was the students. _Shouldn't they be running around playing football or chatting?_ I thought to myself. These students were silent as mice, their moving appeared to be well thought through before they took even a single step. I looked to the driver to see if he noticed this strange behaviour. Apparently not, for his beady eyes were just as fixed on the road as they were when my Father bundled me into the car. He pulled into the parking lot and moved round to help me out. I was surprised that he made it because I was sure his stumpy legs would not hold up his weight.

'Miss, this is Black Ridge Academy.' He said when he opened the car's titanium door and handed me my little brown trunk. He quickly went back into the car and sped off. I approached the school with caution as the white walls looked uninviting and reminded me of a hospital. I had to pass under a towering gate that easily reached twice the height of a grown man. It spooked me when it opened without me even having to touch it, I passed through and it slammed shut with a crack so loud it could wake the dead. _Oh and here comes my absolute fascination with horror stories coming out. Wait why would an ordinary school need such a gate? Have they been put there to protect these future geniuses or to keep them in? _I thought. I walked up to the front door which opened before me and I walked through.

Oh my gosh! The white even crept inside! I stood in the pristine clean reception and looked around. The room was completely blank apart from a window that had a sign that said all visitors please ring bell. _Well I'm not really a visitor but I don't know what else to do._ Then I rang the bell. The window slid open with a whoosh to reveal a metal suit. I saw many buttons and gears sticking out of it but somehow it managed to resemble a human shape.

"How can I help you?" it asked in a grinding metallic voice that seemed that it had not spoken in years.

"Um... I'm new I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

"Go down the corridor on the left, first door on the right is the headmaster's office knock twice. Goodbye." The machine said it so fast I almost missed my instructions. The window whooshed shut again before I had a chance to ask what corridor. I looked to find this corridor. The out line of a rectangle, blue in colour, shinned out of the white hospital like wall to my left. The wall then seemed to melt away and reveal a corridor, I hurried through not wanting to have to ring the bell again or get stuck halfway through the wall and get stuck. I followed the robots instructions and walked into a room the same white as the reception at the call of 'enter'.

"Ah Miss Hyuga Hinata! Welcome to Black Ridge Academy for Young Minds." A man greeted me from behind a light brown desk that looked like it came straight f of an IKEA catalogue. "I am Dr Orochimaru, but you must refer to me as Headmaster Orochimaru." I looked him over. He wore a flowing metallic robe, visor glasses and the newly invented head chip poked delicately out from behind his ear.

"I am very sorry but I don't have time to show you round as I'll just give you this screen and it will explain very thing." He then handed me said screen and gently pushed me into the hall. I scanned through the information that would get me through the first day and found that to get to my dorm I just had to walk into one of the many booths that lined the walls and press the button labelled dorms. When I climbed in the florescent lights turned green, which I'd read meant in use, and a button panel glided out towards me. The dorms button was blue so I tentatively pressed it. I let out a small squeal at the air that rushed passed me and the blinding flash that followed. I shakily emerged form the booth; I was not doing that again.

* * *

If you comment i'll give you cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!

* * *

I advanced into my dorm, which I was told by the screen, and it was white with light brown IKEA furniture._ I'm beginning to see a pattern._ I say furniture what I mean is a bed with a pale silver cover, desk and chest of drawers. The window looked out onto a river that was separated from the school by the large fence. I knew from the screen that I had to get to my class so I dumped my trunk and rushed back to the booths, which apparently are the only way to get around. Reluctantly I climbed in and pressed the button that said 'Classroom block'.

I peaked my head round into what was my first class, well second because I missed the first, and saw another machine like at the reception except this one had a large flat screen body on which the lesson was shown. The robot turn it's head towards me and the screen flashed with the words **'Miss Hyuga! Why are you not in Seat 17?**' "I...um…I…" I tried to say. **'I do not care get there now!' **I ran in and fell right on my face half way up the stair to Seat 17 and dropping all my books. I gathered them up and steeled myself for the laughter that was sure to follow. When none came I practically flew to my seat to avoid further embarrassment. _Why did no-one laugh? At my old school they wouldn't have stopped until the RoboTeach came over and threatened them. _I was so glad when the words **'Class dismissed'** flashed over the RoboTeach's screen that I almost didn't notice that all the students filled out like an army going to war, with out a sound. _One lesson down six to go._

By the end of the day I had manage to trip 7 times, bump into 4 people, who didn't even look or shout at me, and embarrass myself a further 17 ways. Life was not looking good for my new start. I flung myself down on to my bed after a vain attempt to personalise the room, which still looked like an IKEA show room even with all my things placed in it. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep straight away.

_Ok this is getting weird._ I had been there just over week and I didn't have any friends or even know the names of the people who sat beside me in class. Not only that, but the first calss was in just over a week ago had 50 students but now it only has 41. _Nine people don't just transfer out of the top school in the world in the same week!_ I saw one of the boys, who I managed to find out was Kiba, who disappeared at lunch one day and ran over to him to ask what was going on. When I reached him my blood ran cold he had one of the ultimate head chips! Those are only for adults! The ultimate head chip was a mystery as no-one knew exactly what they did. Yes, they made you incredibly smart and strong but the side-affects hadn't been researched. I ran the other way as fast as I could, feeling his calculating stare penetrate me to my very core.

3 months. That's how long I was there when I was flying down the deserted hallway, on my school issued hover board, to my third block class and Headmaster Orochimaru came over to me, his robe flicking out behind him like angel wings.

"Miss Hinata, would you please come to my office for a moment." My Headmaster said as he smiled sweetly.

"But Sir I've got animatronics to go to." I told him trying not to seem disrespectful.

"Don't worry I programmed your departure into the RoboTeach."

"Well, ok then."

He led the way to his office through the machines that were like the teleportation booths but just for adults. These booths were the same shape but black, larger and gave me the creeps. It seemed to take and age to get there but after much walking we had finally arrived.

* * *

Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter! sorry it's quite short i ran out of ideas!

* * *

As he opened the door, by using a concealed eye scanner, he roughly shoved me inside and on to a chair. Out of the chair several metal cords emerged and secured my ankles, wrists and torso to the uncomfortable chair. _Ok defiantly not from IKEA. _I fought back in panic but it was a David verses Goliath and I didn't have God on my side because in 2876, 1334 years earlier it was proven he did not exist, so I gave up pretty quickly.

"Now my dearest Hinata, you're messing up my plans and we want to know who you're working for and what they give you to stop the chip from working."

"What are you talking about? Wait…who's we?"

"Oh just these robots" He told me so calmly, like he was stating the weather.

Several doors materialised like the one I first came through only 3 months ago. Out of them came every single RoboTeach in the school but they had been …altered. The one from the office who I hadn't seen since the first day had had a six barrelled gun, at least two foot, attached to each arm and my animatronics teacher had what looked like a missile launcher. _Don't be stupid girl. That's impossible. You're probably getting told off for trying to speak to another student. _

"What the hell is this?" My big mouth running ahead of my brain again said.

"Don't pretend you don't know about my plot to rid the world of vermin like you!" He screamed in my face, his caring mask whipped off. "Why doesn't the chip work on you? Who are you working for?"

"I…I d-don't know" I stuttered and could feel the tears start to well up. _No I will not cry he probably wants to scare me but I won't._

**'She does not lie. She does not know what any of this is about' **the raspy voice of Kiba.

I jerked my head up only just noticing for the first time that there were three people from my classes here. Not just any class mates though, it was Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Tenten. However like an army they acted before, they looked the part now. The uniform differed between boy and girl but it was clearly a uniform. The two boys wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a red tailcoat with buttons and of robot eyes and Tenten wore a red and black metal corset, black tights, sliver skirt and black combat boots.

"Ah I see you have noticed my army" Dr Orochimaru said, "Quite stunning aren't they and they're also that strongest thing on the planet. So sorry you didn't know and thing about this but I'm afraid now that you do and I have no power over you, you just can stay."

"What?" I practically screamed, "I haven't done anything!" _That sucks. Oh my god what a peachy last thought!_

My class mates closed in on me and everything when black.

* * *

i'm sorry all my chapters in my stories seem to be short . Please review!


End file.
